The InVidia Games (Day 1)
The Invidia Games - Day 1 is the first part of the fourth episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). Overview It is time for the biggest tournament in the continent. Dregg and company go to watch the games - except they end up participating in them. Can they survive against the strongest of every country in the continent? Probably… Summary The fourth episode of Medieval Cop begins at a castle. An announcer is introducing Day 1 of The InVidia Games, the biggest competition in all of Griva. A clown jumps off the castle because he can't take the pressure, and a guard is sent to clean up the mess. The announcer finishes speaking, and a mysterious woman arrives at the castle gates. She mutters ominously and easily bypasses the guards. The scene switches to Dregg, who came to the Games with Ina and Mina because no one else wanted to go with him. However, he has lost their tickets, much to the chagrin of his niece and nephew. Dregg leaves them to look for a way to get inside. Eventually, he makes his way to the Participant's Gate. Meanwhile, Ina and Mina reveal that they stole the tickets from Dregg, and go inside. Dregg enters the building, but fails to get past the guards and is kicked out. A man who calls himself The Great Ninja Uncle approaches and says that if Dregg helps him, he will help Dregg get inside. He teaches Dregg a skill called the Silent Stalker, which allows him to become transparent for six seconds and sneak by the guards. Dregg walks up the stairs and encounters the Ninja Uncle again, who says that in return for teaching him the Silent Stalker, he wants an autograph from Princess Aria of the Enio Kingdom. On the way to the Rightia team's room, Dregg opens a chest containing a sleeping person - Ada. Understandably shocked, he asks her why she was sleeping in a chest, when they are interrupted by Prince Bernard yelling at Ada to hurry up for the ceremony. On the last floor of the building, Dregg finds the Enio team room. He introduces himself as Ninja Uncle and successfully gets an autograph from Princess Aria. Just then, Princess Sarah rushes in to talk with Aria. She bumps into Dregg and tells Aria that he was the person who saved her life. Erkin wants to execute Dregg, but Aria knocks him out. Sarah is about to ask for help, but suddenly gets an idea and drags Dregg out the door. Dregg and Sarah go to Rightia's room, and on the way the pass Eva, whom Dregg doesn't recognize at first. When they finally reach their destination, Felicia tells Dregg that the tickets were registered with IDs. Dregg is about to leave, but Polly tells Dregg to avenge him, and Dregg says no. Polly rushes off to the bathroom, and Felicia informs Dregg that every member on Rightia's team has fallen ill. Sir Lore says that he has a plan, and then the scene switches to the opening ceremony of The InVidia Games. SwagBeard, the announcer, introduces all six teams - the Harmony Harmfuls, the Enio Phoenixes, the Ferros Ironguards, the Rocky Boas, the Rightia's Post Office Burning Fire Breathing Dragons, and the Scion Scorpions. When the Rightia team is called, Dregg is beaten up by Ina for making her and Mina participate when they were supposed to be spectators. Felicia is the other replacement member on the team. Prince Bernard, the spokesman for Scion, says that it's a given that they will win, and that if Scion loses, the winner will also get Legalia, the city of the gold mines, as a reward. He also insults his own team members, calling Ada third-class and Ethan and Emily second-rate. Dregg, recognizing the twins, walks up to them. Upon hearing Emily call Dregg her ex-boyfriend, Aria is furious with him for apparently cheating on her and breaking her heart. Then, Ada says that Dregg was the one who opened her chest, making Aria even more angry. Dregg attempts to calm her by telling the princess that it was a clothes chest. Aria, of course, misunderstands his meaning, calls Dregg a perverted monster, and beats him up. The first match is about to start, and Swagbeard explains the rules: the matchups are chosen by a lottery, and the two teams will each select three members to compete. Points are awarded for winning, and the team with the most points at the end of the three days is the winner. First Match Rightia and Harmony are selected as the first challengers. The teams will compete through puzzles, with one member from each team creating or solving them. Jenna is chosen for Harmony's representative, and she taunts Ina and Mina by calling them "little angels". Ina becomes furious at her and allows Jenna to make the puzzles - so that she can solve them and throw Jenna in a pit of despair. Jenna's first puzzle is a grid of pressure plates with numbers on them. Ina must step on the correct plates to proceed. However, she finds a loophole in the rules - according to SwagBeard, all she has to do is reach Jenna to win. Ina walks past the puzzle and technically reaches Jenna, winning the first round. The second round is an ice field puzzle, though SwagBeard says that this time, Ina must actually complete the puzzle. She does so successfully, much to the annoyance of Jenna, who calls her a she-devil. The final round between Jenna and Ina is a rocky maze. Near the end, Jenna taunts Ina, who throws a boulder on her and is victorious once again. Second Match The second part of the match between Rightia and Harmony is physical combat. Felicia is selected to represent Rightia, and Oskar is competing for Harmony. The goal is to reach the finish line without getting knocked out by thugs. Both Felicia and Oskar succeed, so the match will be decided by one-on-one combat between the two participants. Felicia defeats Oskar, and says that she would like to battle him again sometime, and Oskar agrees. Rightia is now ahead of Harmony 2-0. Third Match The theme of the third match is murder mystery. Obviously, Dregg is chosen for Rightia, and from Harmony, Hillel is competing. In the murder case, Mr. Stabbed has been killed by one of four suspects: his wife, son, butler, and maid. While they are trying to solve the mystery, Hillel "accidentally" rips a piece of evidence, and Dregg has no choice but to continue without the clue. After thoroughly investigating the area, Dregg gives his answer to SwagBeard, but Hillel does so at the same time. SwagBeard tells each participant to write their answer down, and he reveals each of their responses. Hillel accuses the wife of the crime, based on the clue that he tore up. Egodio steps in and says that he is correct - the case was a reproduction of an actual case that happened earlier in the year, and the culprit was found to be the wife. This was also the reason Egodio was trying to stop Hillel from participating - Egodio already knew the answer. SwagBeard is about to pronounce Harmony the winner of the match, but Dregg interjects and says that the true culprit is the son. Dregg manages to prove that the son is the murderer, and after SwagBeard checks with the judges, he is pronounced the winner of the final match. (Incidentally, this means that the wrong person has been jailed) SwagBeard concludes the first day of the InVidia Games with a final announcement. The scene switches to Eva, dressed in a black cloak watching the games. Prince Orrell appears and asks why he was summoned by her. Eva says that she wants to make a deal with him, but Orrell refuses on the basis that people of Ferros don't make backroom bargains. Eva expresses her displeasure, and reveals that she already knows that Scion will dominate their match with Balboa. Orrell leaves, and she chuckles, thinking about how she will enjoy seeing his composure break down. Suddenly, another voice is heard, saying that they heard everything and would be interested in a deal with Eva. Characters Rightia Team Members: * Dregg Moriss * Ina Yale * Mina Yale * Felicia Lionheart Enio Team Members: * Princess Aria * Erkin * Parry * Judi Balboa Team Members: * Garey * Helene * Erden * Valentine Scion Team Members: * Ada * Prince Bernard * Emily * Ethan Harmony Team Members: * Hillel * Jenna * Oskar * Egodio Ferros Team Members: * Aldo * Prince Orrell * Vera * Renato Other Notable Characters * Eva * Princess Sarah * The Great Ninja Uncle * Princess Aria * Polly Abbott * Sir Lore * SwagBeard Misc. * King Frake (mentioned) Trivia * During the opening speech, Prince Bernard calls Ada "third class". Ironically, her classification in Scion's Police is 3rd Degree. Category:InVidia Category:Medieval Cop